


Cuddles and Toothy's Tickle Fight

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF ticklefics [5]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Cuddles and Toothy tickle each other.





	Cuddles and Toothy's Tickle Fight

It was a slow day in the forest, and Cuddles had decided to visit his friend Toothy. Cuddles didn't acknowledge this until he arrived, but Toothy had been just as bored as Cuddles was. That wasn't too surprising, since neither of them had anything important to do at the moment.

As they were sitting on the couch in the living room, they both wondered about what to do. However, Cuddles looked over at Toothy for a brief moment, and a thought occurred to him, completely out of nowhere.

"I wonder if Toothy's ticklish..." Cuddles thought to himself.

This thought remained in his mind for a little while, causing a mischievous smile to appear on his face. Toothy looked over at Cuddles, believing that something might be up judging by the smile on his face.

"Hey, Toothy, can I ask you a quick question?" Cuddles asked.

"Yeah, sure," Toothy responded. "What is it?"

"Are you ticklish?" Cuddles raised his hands up for Toothy to see.

Toothy's eyes immediately widened, and his pupils shrunk in realization. He knew what Cuddles was up to: he was going to tickle him. Just the thought of that filled Toothy with fear. In fact, he didn't even want to answer the question, out of the fear that Cuddles would tickle him regardless of what he said.

"Cuddles, don't--"

Toothy didn't get to finish his warning, because before he could, Cuddles tackled him and pinned him down on the couch. Toothy struggled to get up, but couldn't move from this position. He was looking really scared about this situation, as though he had heard a horror story. Cuddles raised his hands for Toothy to see, then put them right on Toothy's belly and started wiggling all of his fingers around at a fast speed.

Toothy's reaction was instant. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The beaver started laughing and squirming around. "Cuddles, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Somebody's ticklish!" Cuddles said in a teasing voice. He moved his hands over to Toothy's sides and tickled him there as well.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toothy continued to laugh as he struggled to get up from this position. "STOP, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!! It tickles!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Of course it does," Cuddles said. After a few seconds of tickling Toothy's sides, Cuddles got bored and removed his hands from the beaver's torso, only to place them right on his ankles.

"Please, don't..." Toothy said, trying to get Cuddles not to do what he was about to do.

"Don't what?" Cuddles proceeded to tickle Toothy's feet, which caused him to start laughing again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Toothy could only squirm around even more as he laughed hard. "CUDDLES!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! HAVE MERCYYYHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!"

"Nope, not gonna happen," Cuddles responded. He continued to stroke his fingers around on Toothy's soles, listening to his laughter every second. "And besides, I love tickling other people's feet."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Toothy continued to laugh. "PLEASE, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!! I'LL DO ANYTHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHING, JUST CUT IT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOUT!!"

After a few seconds of tickling Toothy's feet, Cuddles finally stopped and removed his hands again. Toothy panted several times, trying to catch his breath.

"Thank... you," Toothy managed to say, despite his words being punctuated by gasps.

"Hey, Toothy, where's your tickle spot?" Cuddles asked.

"Um..." Toothy blushed from just hearing the question and looked away nervously. "I don't know."

Cuddles got an idea and placed his hands extremely close to Toothy's underarms. Toothy gasped in fear, knowing what was going to happen.

"Cuddles, I swear, if you tickle me there, I will--"

Cuddles not only ignored him, but didn't bother to let him finish his warning. He put his hands right on Toothy's underarms and started tickling them as fast as he could. "Tickle tickle tickle!"

"HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Toothy immediately exploded with uncontrollable laughter. "NOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! NOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!!!"

"Aww. Is this your tickle spot?" Cuddles asked teasingly as he continued to tickle Toothy's underarms. Toothy continued to laugh helplessly, indicating that this, indeed was his tickle spot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! CUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUDDLESSSS, YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!!!"

"Yeah, that's me," Cuddles responded, still tickling Toothy's underarms. He tried not to leave a single spot under his arms untouched.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHING MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!" Toothy was crying with laughter as he continued to flail around uncontrollably. "PLEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEASE!!!"

After thirty seconds of tickling Toothy's underarms, Cuddles finally stopped tickling him and removed his hands from his underarms. Toothy stopped laughing and panted repeatedly, trying desperately to catch his breath as he sat up on the couch.

"Thank... you... Cuddles..." Toothy managed to say.

"That was just great," Cuddles mentioned.

"Gosh, he really tickled me. How am I ever gonna get back at him...?" Toothy thought to himself.

Once he had caught his breath, he looked over at Cuddles, and suddenly got an idea. He smiled mischievously as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Cuddles looked over at Toothy, but before he could say anything, Toothy put his hands right on Cuddles' belly and started tickling him.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Cuddles immediately started laughing. "Toothy! Hahahahahahahaha, what are you doing?! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!"

"I'm tickling you, silly!" Toothy replied as he continued tickling Cuddles' tummy. He quickly switched to tickling his sides to see if he would laugh more.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Stop ihihihihihihihihihit! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Cuddles continued to laugh.

"I'm not doing that. You tickled me first, so now I'm gonna tickle you!" Toothy kept tickling Cuddles' sides. "But I'll stop if you tell me you're sorry."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I won't say thahahahahahahahahahahat!" Cuddles said. "You can't make mehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

After several seconds of tickling Cuddles' sides, Toothy stopped to let Cuddles catch his breath. He knew that Cuddles had a tickle spot of his own, but he couldn't remember where. But once he looked down at Cuddles' feet, a memory returned to him, and he sat down on Cuddles' legs. He removed one of Cuddles' slippers, and then the other. At this point, Cuddles had already caught his breath, but he knew exactly what Toothy was up to.

"Toothy, you wouldn't dare..." Cuddles threatened.

"Oh, I would," Toothy responded. He put his forefingers on both of Cuddles' feet and began to stroke them up and down. "Goochie goochie!"

"HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Cuddles immediately started laughing uncontrollably, flailing around like crazy. He couldn't help himself, since his feet were his tickle spot.

"Does that tickle? Wait, before you answer, I just gotta do something really quick." Toothy reached into his pocket and pulled out a feather. "I thought I'd never need this," he thought to himself. He began to stroke it right on Cuddles' soles. "Goochie goochie goo!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Cuddles screamed hard with laughter, squirming around uncontrollably. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH, MY GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOSH!! THAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!!!"

"Does it? I can tell," Toothy said, still tickling Cuddles' feet with the feather.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Cuddles continued to laugh, and decided to just give in and apologize in hopes that Toothy would stop. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORRYYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY!!!"

"I'm almost done. Just a little more." Toothy continued to tickle Cuddles' feet, listening to his laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! TOOTHYYYYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY!!! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEASE!!!"

After a few more seconds of tickling, Toothy stopped tickling Cuddles' feet and removed the feather from them. Cuddles lay there, panting several times for a few seconds until he caught his breath.

"I'm sorry, too, Cuddles," Toothy apologized for tickling him like that. "Please don't be too mad at me..."

"It's okay, Toothy, I pretty much deserved that," said Cuddles. "I gotta say, though, it felt great."

"But didn't you want me to stop? You kept telling me that while you were laughing so hard."

"Well, yeah, but that's 'cause there's only so much tickling I can take before I just have to get it to end," Cuddles said.

"Oh, it's okay. I've got pretty much the same problem," Toothy said. "But I enjoyed the tickling, too."

"In fact..." Toothy looked over at Cuddles, who was putting his slippers back on. "We should do that again sometime. But I personally wouldn't mind if I were the one who tickled you first..."

"You wouldn't? Hmm..." Cuddles thought about what Toothy had told him.

"So I was wondering if, um... I could start it, next time..." Toothy couldn't find another way to ask the question.

"You know what, Toothy?" Cuddles finally said. "I'll totally let that happen. Just because you're one of my best friends in the world."

Toothy blushed from hearing that. "Aww. Thank you so much, Cuddles."

"No problem," Cuddles responded.


End file.
